nyancatfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KonsoleKid/The Birth of Nyan Cat
Hey guys. I've decided to make a story of how Nyan Cat was born. Part 1 A Hero is Born In the begining... Nyan Cat didn't wear a Pop Tart. He couldn't make rainbows. And he couldn't fly. Nyan Cat was born in a small farm somewere in Kansas. His mother gave birth to six kittens. The runt of the litter was a small gray cat with three dark gray stripes on his back and unique pink cheeks, which would soon become the rainbow hero we know today. This runt grew slowly and stayed a kid when his brothers and sisters grew up to leave and live in their own farm. One day, the farmer grabbed the kitten and sold him to a Pet Shop somewhere in Brazil. After three months the runt did not get sold. The Pet Shop decided to ship him and some other animals to a Pet Shop somewhere in Europe. Part 2 The Mad Scientist On the truck the kitten, no longer a kitten, fell out of the delivery truck. Stuck in a cage, he couldn't free himself. Then a man in a black jumpsuit and mask came and picked him up. He took him to a futuristic lab, and set him on a shelf. The man then mixed some chemicals and poured some into a tube that lead to some sort of chamber or cell. The man then grabbed his Cherry Pop-Tart and ate some, but a few bits fell into a large beaker. He set it down and typed on a keyboard. Then the words "APOCALYPSE 1O:OO" appeared on a large monitor. He grabbed the cat, then walked towards his chamber, but a large noise, like an explosion from the outside, probably because the apocalypse was coming, knocked him over. The cage fell out of his hands, broke open, and the cat escaped. The man tried to catch him, but he was to fast. While running, the cat dashed through the large beaker the scientist dorpped his pop-tart in. He crawled out of the beaker and ran right into the Chamber, and the door closed. Out the window, an explosion blew up the lab, and the monitor said "APOCALYPSE OO:1O". From the outside, a mysterious green fog entered the lab. The scientist then knocked on the door and tried to get in the chamber. The fog got neared him, his eyes closed, and he fell to the ground. Then a small capsule captured the cat, conected itself to the wall with two tubes. A yellow gas then came through the tubes, and put the cat to sleep. Part 3 Awoken at 20XX The gas stops. The words "HYBERNATION LIFE EXPANDER GAS SUPPLY: EMPTY. YEAR: 20XX." apear on the window of the capsule. The capsule opens and the cat falls out. He looks at himself and sees that he has a Pop-Tart for a body. "What the-- Hey, I can talk!" he said. He tried to open the chamber door, but it didn't budge. Lightning and a rainbow hit the cell at the same time. He got fustrated and busted through the door. He remained in the air and flew while producing a rainbow. "Wow. I poop rainbows." He looked around, and Earth looked like a pile of debris. His rainbows were the only sign of light. The apocalypse left him the only living thing on Earth, besides roaches and some plants. Or so he thinks... In the darkest corner of the world a cat with black fur, red eyebrows, and eyes, a waffle for a body, and a grey rainbow. "Hello, my goody-two shoes twin. What took you so long? I went so long without elimanating a dirty and stupid being, I thought I was gonna loose it." he said. "Dirty and stupid? There's cockroaches everywhere! Who are you," said the cat. "Who am I? What's your name!?" Said the shadow-y cat. "Dengan Nyan Neko. But my syblings called me Nyan Cat," responed Nyan Cat. "Well, being a mirror image of your evil shadow self, I guess I'll be you backwards. Call me Tac Nayn. Goodbye," said Tac Nayn Before tackling him to the ground. Part 4 Cat Fight Nyan Cat fell to the ground. "Ugh!" he yelled, "All right your asking for this!" He got up and tackled Tac Nayn, scratched him, and wacked him with his tail, making him fall down. Tac Nayn just aimed his tail at Nyan Cat and blasted him with a gray-nbow. Nyan Cat flew up and made it rain skittles from his rainbow. The skittles exploded on contact with Tac Nayn. "Grrrr!" snarled Tac Nayn, "Ya know, you have barely started fighting me know, but you've been a thorn in my plan for longer than you think!" "What the-- What?" responded Nyan Cat. Tac Nayn dashed at Nyan Cat and threw him at the floor. He then pounced on him. "Any last words?" asked Tac Nayn. Nyan Cat then saw a yellow gas cloud go towards the chamber and into the tube on it. "Yeah." he responded "Look over there!" Tac Nayn turned around, and Nyan Cat threw him off of him. He then ran. Tac Nayn then chased him, but lost him. Then, he saw Nyan Cat run into the chamber, he followed. "Prepare to die-- What the?" he said, realizing the cat he chased in there was a moldy Pop-Tart with a plush cat head glued on. The chamber then closed and the capsule catched Tac Nayn. Nyan Cat then waved goodbye to him. "Oh, this can't hold me forever! I'll be ba.." he said, before passing out. Nyan Cat found some peices of machines and decided to make something. Part 5 Back to the Present Nyan Cat then built what looked like a phone booth with a clock glued on. He entered, and typed a date, into what looks like an arcade game, with a phone glued on for a keyboard. The booth dissapeared. In the present time, a phone booth apeared in a field. Nyan Cat crawls out of that booth. He looks around trying to find a home. Days and days of looking with no luck. Then after months of looking, Nyan Cat found an island populated with animals wearing foods. "i've found home," said Nyan Cat Part 6 Tac Nayn doesn't Give Up In the year 20XX, the chamber explodes. Where the chamber used to stand, Tac Nayn lays, madly. "I'm coming for you, Nyan Cat!" he yelled. He got out a remote, pressed a button and it produced a portal. Tac Nayn Jumps in. "Next stop the present!" he snarled, before the portal closed. The End??? Category:Blog posts